


Sweet Meditation

by haruka



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death Note - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L's quirks worked for him.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Meditation

Sweet Meditation (Death Note)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Peppermint sticks made a great stirring device in hot chocolate. After Eight chocolate mint sticks, however, had a tendency to disintegrate in the heat. The aftertaste was nice, though.

L knew that it probably looked to his fellow detectives like he was more involved in his sweets than in the Kira case, but they should have known by now that wasn’t true. He was equally interested in both.

Arranging and munching on the cake and candy was actually something he didn’t have to devote a lot of conscious thought to, despite how pre-occupied he seemed to be. It was therapeutic, like meditation. Stacking sugar cubes, preferably both white and brown, for more interesting patterns, or making cake-kabobs helped his hands stay busy and his mind clear. And when he was done, he could eat the results. Pretty and practical; even if no one else would describe his creations that way, he knew it to be so.

A few times, he had noticed Yagami-san watching him worriedly as he downed his sugar diet. As the father of a teenaged son -- in fact, one who was the most likely suspect in the case -- L couldn’t find fault with him for that. His paternal instincts probably wished L would eat something – anything – healthier. It was rather sweet, actually.

No pun intended.

However, L had to do what was right for him, and he knew what worked. He finished stirring his hot chocolate and glided the peppermint stick across his tongue to clean it of liquid before biting into it. His eyes were already glued to the laptop screen in front of him as new information came in.

\--

(Word prompt – Peppermint)

(2007)

Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba/Takeshi Obata

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
